Mi-24 Hind
The Mil Mi-24 (NATO reporting name 'Hind') is a large Helicopter Gunship and low-capacity troop transport produced by Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant featuring a cockpit with a distinctive tandem "Double-Bubble" style canopy with the Machine Gun/Autocannon in a 'chin-gun' configuration. In Game The Mil Mi-24 in the Battlefield series is used mainly for it's Anti-Tank role but is also used for transporting troops. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The Mi-24 appears as the Russian Spetsnaz's Attack Helicopter in the game. It's armament is the same as the many other attack helicopters in the game, but the Hind is much bulkier than its counterparts, meaning that its a much bigger target for heavy manually-guided man-portable weapons such as Anti-Tank Rockets. Armament: Pilot: 80-mm S-8 rocket pods 4 pods, 14 rockets per pod Co-Pilot: 30mm Twin Barrel Cannon, GSh-30K 8 AT-6C Spiral ATGMs Crew: One pilot and one co-pilot Battlefield: Bad Company The Mil Mi-24 Hind in Battlefield: Bad Company is only seen in the singleplayer campaign and is usually being the role of a helicopter gunship, it does not appear in multiplayer as the Mil Mi-28 Havoc takes that role. It's the first and only helicopter that the player can use in the Singleplayer Campaign. In Air Force One, the player takes control of President Serdar's gold-plated Mil Mi-24 Hind. It has unlimited rockets that the player can fire at will and it never overheats. The player can also switch to the gunner seat to take control of the 20mm cannon while Haggard keeps the helicopter in place. It is very maneuverable and can hover in place, which is effective for consistent fire on a target. The Mi-24 is the only helicopter available for use in Singleplayer, hence the relative ease to control can mislead players when using the helicopters in multiplayer. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 looking outside from a Mil Mi-24 Hind.]] In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Mil Mi-24 Hind is used more for its troop transport role than its Anti-Armor role and appears in both the Singleplayer Campaign and the Multiplayer mode. It is the counterpart of the American Blackhawk. In Multiplayer, the Hind can carry up to four players, with a pilot, a gunner, and two passengers who can fire off from the rear boarding ramp. The helicopter is reasonably well armoured, but can be damaged heavily when faced against enemies with RPGs and HMGs. The Hind flies more like an attack helicopter than the Blackhawk, being fairly sensitive to movement. Out of all helicopters, it is arguably the stiffest to manouver. Its chain gun fires in short bursts, and is heavily effective against infantry and light vehicles. It is essentially a cross between the Black Hawk (for its passenger seats) and the Havoc/Apache (for its chin mounted chain gun and maneuverability). Singleplayer *Cold War *Sangre Del Toro *No One Gets Left Behind *Zero Dark Thirty Multiplayer Rush *Isla Inocentes *Atacama Desert Operators *Russia *Serdaristan Trivia *President Serdar owns a personal Mil Mi-24 Hind which was 'pimped out' with a disco ball and a hot-tub, even though the player can't see it. The entire helicopter is painted gold, and has a few accessories attached to the cockpit windows. *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' is the only game in the series where the Mil Mi-24 Hind plays a significant role. *In the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion pack, the Hind does not have the capability to carry passengers. DICE may have done this for game balancing purposes. *In Battlefield: Bad Company the Hind is able to fire missiles, however, in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it can not. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Attack Helicopter